Today vehicles have some sort of window spraying arrangement in order to spray a cleaning fluid onto the window. After the spraying, window wipers normally wipe the cleaning fluid away together with dirt and stains that have been dissolved by means of the cleaning fluid. Such a window spraying arrangement is in particular used for the windscreen and optionally for the rear window.
Although these are commonly used devices, a desire for improvements still exists.